This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Marine mussels are known to anchor themselves to underwater surfaces in turbulent intertidal zones. They secrete adhesive proteins that can rapidlycure to form adhesive plaques. It is believed that3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine (DOPA), an amino acid found in MAPs at a contentas much as 25 mol%, is responsible for both strong interfacial binding and curing of these proteins. The goals of our research are to combine the water-resistant adhesive characteristics of DOPA and its derivatives with biocompatible, synthetic polymer for different biomedical applications. One aspect of our research is to design DOPA-modified polymers for the use as tissue adhesive or sealant, which exploits DOPA's ability to cure rapidly and to adhere to a wide variety of surfaces in an aqueous environment. Through the use of different synthetic polymers, it is possible to create novel bioadhesives with improved characteristics (i.e. water-resistant adhesion, biodegradability, and safety) as compared to existing medical adhesives. Another research area focuses on combining DOPA with antifouling polymers to create coating materials that can repel proteins, cells, and bacteria. These coatings can render different surfaces resistant to cell and bacteria adhesion ranging from metals, semiconductors, and synthetic polymers.